


Ups And Downs

by rainbowchristy



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Amusement Parks, Fear of Heights, M/M, Non-Sexual Age Play, daddy phil lester, little dan howell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-10
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:54:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24504970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainbowchristy/pseuds/rainbowchristy
Summary: Dan and Phil take a trip to a theme park. Dan wants to go on all the kids rides but sometimes parks have dumb policies that discriminate against littles.
Relationships: Dan Howell/Phil Lester
Kudos: 4





	Ups And Downs

**Author's Note:**

> When to a theme park yesterday and joked about going on one of the kids' rides. My mum said there would likely be a height restriction and naturally, my first thought was 'but what about littles?' So, ya know, I figured I'd write a fic about it.

Phil handed the man the money for their tickets, holding onto an excited Dan’s hand. The man passed two slips of paper back and Phil handed one to Dan. “Don’t lose it, okay, Love?”

“Yes, Daddy,” Dan said, clutching the ticket close to his chest and smiling wide. Phil led them both through the ticket scanning turn-dial and bag check, walking into the large park after they were both cleared. They received some weird looks from the security guard who was checking their bag. Phil couldn’t really blame him, inside the backpack were diapers and baby wipes among plastic bottles, plates and cutlery. It did look pretty odd without a kid nearby. Thankfully though, the man didn’t say anything, just pushing the bag towards them for Phil to carry away.

“What would you like to go on first, Love?” Phil asked, smiling as Dan looked around with wide, excited eyes.

Dan pulled on Phil’s hand, attempting to pull him through the crowd but his body was too weak.

“Danny, what has Daddy said about running off?” he said, puffing after having to run to catch up with Dan.

“I’m sorwy,” he mumbled, looking down. A tear slid down his cheek and Phil tilted his head back up.

“Hey, Love, there’s no need to cry. Why don’t we go to the kiddie area and we can go on some rides, yeah?” Phil wiped away the tears, giving Dan a quick cuddle before leading him through the slowly dispersing crowd towards the kids’ section. There were little versions of lots of rides there. They had a miniature Ferris wheel, drop tower and teacups.

“Daddy, can we go on that one?” Dan asked, pulling on Phil’s sleeve before pointing to the teacups. A few families looked their way, faces contorted in disgust as Phil smiled at Dan.

“Of course,” he said, taking Dan’s hand once again and leading him over to the line entrance.

“Daddy, I don’ wanna wait.”

“Well, we have to. It’s not a very long wait. Look, the ride’s starting up. How fast do you want to spin when we go?” Phil had learnt a long time ago that the best way to avoid a tantrum was to change the focus. Dan, when he was little, was easily distractible, something that proved to be incredibly helpful when he was so impatient.

“Ooh!” he said, excited as he watched the ride start-up and begin to spin. “I wanna spin fast! Spin and spin and spin and spin!”

“Okay, Love, shh now,” Phil chuckled, aware of the parents in line who were clearly annoyed at two adult men taking up space in the line. Phil tried to laugh - “Kids right?” - but the parents only scoffed in disgust and cradled their child closer to them as if Phil were a threat.

Once they made it to the front of the line, the lady holding the metal height-measuring-stick-thing looked at them and laughed a little. “Don’t think I need to measure you two, do I?” Phil just laughed, nodding along before leading Dan towards one of the empty cups.

When the ride started up, Phil helped Dan turn the small disk in the middle, causing them to spin. Dan, however, declared he didn’t need any help so Phil subtly twisted the stand that the disk stood on.

“Daddy!” Dan laughed. “We spinning!”

“We are,” Phil agreed. The ride came to a slow after a minute and Phil pulled a whining Dan off the ride. “What would you like to do next?” he asked as they exited the ride.

“Again! Again!”

“How about a different ride?”

“No! Again!” Phil was dragged back into the line by Dan, feigning annoyance but nonetheless smiling at his little’s excitement.

After going on the teacups another three times, Phil convinced Dan to go on another ride. He needed a seat, far too dizzy after all the spinning Dan had made them do. Phil took a seat, watching Dan work his way through a small maze inspired by Bananas In Pyjamas. Dan returned five-ten minutes later, Phil being able to see over the top of the maze to keep track of Dan. Dan could too, which is why he made it through the maze so easily, not that Dan seemed to be aware he was too tall, claiming he got lost when he got back out.

They went on the Ferris wheel next, which was basically a walk-on ride as there was no line.

“We’re so high up!” Dan squealed when they were maybe two stories in the air.

“That we are, baby boy.” After convincing Dan to get off, they made their way to another ride. This was the miniature drop tower one. It was only about two stories high and the drop was slow, clearly not just releasing the seat stand entirely. There were two little girls in front of them, both excited for the ride.

“Sorry, Sir, but unless you are a parent to one of these girls, you cannot go on the ride,” the man running the ride said, standing in front of Dan.

“I don’- why?” Dan said, turning to look back at Phil.

“If we can go on if we have kids, why can’t we without?” Phil said, trying to reason with the man.

“Park policy. Go to The Drop if you’d like to go on this ride. It’s the same, only bigger and made for adults.”

“Please, my boyfriend here is afraid of heights but wants to try it.”

“Well, maybe you should try the Ferris wheel,” the man laughed, pushing his hand against Dan’s shoulder to turn Dan’s body towards the line exit.

“Come on, Danny,” Phil sighed, linking his hand with Dan’s and watching as the man proceeded to let on a buff man - who probably weighed the same as Dan and Phil combined - with his daughter.

Phil knew Dan loved those rides when he was allowed to them, and he loved the drop rides when he was in his adult mindset. Phil smiled, leading Dan to the line for The Drop, the ‘adult version’ of the one they’d just tried to go on. Dan wasn’t actually afraid of heights, he’d just said that to try and convince the staff member to let them on. Of course, that didn’t mean going one hundred meters in the air wouldn’t scare Dan in little space. Phil just hoped it would be okay and that Dan would enjoy himself.

Once they got to the front of the considerably longer line, they took their seats. Once all their harnesses were checked, the stand began to rise into the sky. It went slow at first, before speeding up. Dan looked down, the metal ground beneath them see-through between the bars.

“Daddy, I’m scared,” Dan whined. Eyes as wide as saucers as he took in his surroundings. The rest of the park was visible from this height and Phil watched some kids climb off the mini version of the ride from over in the kids’ section.

“It’ll be fun, Baby,” Phil whispered to him, overly aware of how close the other riders were to them. He’d had enough strange looks that day and he wasn’t particularly keen for more.

“Daddy, I wanna go down! Make it go down!” Dan shouted, tears starting to pour from his eyes as they raised higher and higher into the sky.

“I can’t, Love. Close your eyes, then you won’t be so afraid,” Phil tried, voice soft as he tried to calm his panicking little.

Dan closed his eyes before having them fly back open. He reached for Phil despite the harness stopping him, only causing him to cry more. By this point, other riders were starting to pay attention. A kind-looking young lady turned to him. “It’ll be over quickly, I promise. It’s scary, but it’s also loads of fun so think about the fun of it!” she said, trying to cheer him up.

“I wanna go down!” Dan continued to shout. The ride locked into place at the top of the one hundred meter tower. Phil tried to comfort him as they waited for the imminent drop. Phil’s stomach was twisting with nerves of his own but he needed to focus on keeping Dan as calm as he could until they got back to the ground.

Suddenly, there was a loud _clang_ and they were falling. Phil’s stomach floated, along with the rest of his body, as screams filled his ears. He couldn’t even hear Dan’s sobbing over the rush of wind past his ears and the shouts of fear and excitement.

Once they reached the bottom, their seatbelts released and Phil instantly went to help Dan. When they were both free, Phil cradled Dan in his arms as he walked them through to the ride exit.

“Daddy, why you make me do that?” he sobbed between hiccups and tears.

“I’m sorry, Danny, you don’t have to do it again,” Phil said, trying to comfort him. He was kicking himself internally for even thinking that wouldn’t be a terrible idea. When the man said no, Phil should have just accepted that and taken Dan to some of the other kids’ rides they had. Aside from the strictly kiddie rides, there were some family ones that Dan would enjoy too. Either way, The Drop had clearly been a horrendous idea with equally terrible outcomes.

“Do you want to go back to the Ferris wheel?” Phil asked, knowing Dan had enjoyed that. Dan shook his head through, and through his tears, mumbled something. “What was that, Love?”

“Wanna stay on ground! Feet on ground!” he sob-shouted.

“Okay, Love, that’s okay. How about we do the teacups?” Dan nodded, standing up from where he’d collapsed in Phil’s arms. Phil wiped away his tears again, holding his hand as they made their way back to the teacups and the other kids’ rides.


End file.
